


Grey Areas in between

by Thedarkslayer



Series: Suicide Cat [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman vowed to disband The Suicide squad and the easiest way is from the inside out. He enlists the help of the infamous Catwoman, in a somewhat questionable manner. Selina Kyle, however, is soon reminded that everything is not so Black and white. The good guys aren't always good and the bad guys aren't always bad. There's a lot of grey area and Selina becomes lost in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Areas in between

**Author's Note:**

> Since Selina Kyle wasn’t ISN’T in the DCU yet I am using my own version based off of an RP muse. She a bit of a combination of different Catwoman backstories reworked into one character, her physical description won’t match the Comic verse as I use Cote de Pablo as her faceclaim (I am SO here for Cote to play Catwoman, like I have a lot of feelings and no one can tell me she wouldn’t make a badass Catwoman) Yes...so...let’s uh...see how things go
> 
> Also...I don’t know if this will become important, but I haven’t seen Batman vs Superman.
> 
> Oh oh oh! One more thing...I’m gonna put any NSFW scenes separate from the story, so like for those that don’t want to read it, you don’t have too, and for those that enjoy my sinning you can read it,

_Catwoman aka Selina Kyle_

_Selina was an orphan with a tragic past, her abused mother committed suicide and her violent father drank himself to death. She was separated from her sister and sent to a juvenile detention facility in which was very abusive so she escaped and thought to earn a living by pick pocketing. She was caught pick pocketing at a circus by the owner and was asked to join. Selina Kyle learned contortionism, gymnastics, and magic trickery. When the owner died, Selina made her way to Gotham city._

_There she lived as a prostitute for a violent pimp and he eventually killed her. Well apparently Selina had made friends with the local alley cats, seemingly minor but Cats are in many myths the guardians of the underworld. Her soul was returned to her body more….feline-esque than before. Thinking the coroner made a mistake, the traumatized Selina Kyle was sent to Ted Grant who taught her to fight. Soon she was led to a life of crime, she’s a seductress, stealing high profile items for the highest bidder and she was certainly the best. Batman got the drop on her._

Amanda Waller’s voice echoed in Rick Flag’s head as he stared down at her picture and physical description. She wasn’t a murderer, not like the others, why was she here?

 _Five foot six, One hundred and twenty five pounds, Dark brown eyes, Dark brown hair._ His eyes flicked to her abilities. _All five senses enhanced beyond human capability, Unnatural agility, speed and reflexes, Extremely enhanced night vision. Identifying features include pointed canines, vertical pupils, feline-esque mannerisms and attitude._

His main question was...How did she get into the cell with Harley Quinn?

* * *

**_Three Weeks Prior_ **

* * *

"No."

"Selina this is important," 

"I don't really care," 

"People could die, they'll break free,"

“What’s in this for _me,_ Batman?” She paced the roof her heels scarcely making a sound as he stared at her.

“A chance to clear your record, a chance to be one of the good guys,” He started but it wasn’t really working, she was staring at him with her lips pursed, so he crossed over to her and put a hand to the side of her face, cupping it, allowing his thumb to caress her cheek in a loving manner. It was a low move, he knew, but he knew it would work, “Selina, I need your help, I need  _you._ ”

He saw her eyes steel and just for a moment he thought he'd made a mistake, but then her eyes softened and he knew he’d gotten her. He felt bad already, but there was something greater at stake. Forcibly using high profile criminals that he helped lock up as some sort of disposable hero squad didn’t sit well with him on many different levels.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked after a moment.

He felt worse as he could see something else in her eyes, hurt, he thought. She knew what he’d done, using her affection for him to convince her to help him. She knew what he’d done and she still agreed.

Of course she should have known, Batman never initiated their little rooftop romps. Not unless one counted initiating it, by trying to capture her. She always seduced him, and he always looked so angry about it even as he relented, even as they made love... _fucked..._ they didn’t make love, he was angry. She would like it if they _did_ , make love, but Selina wasn’t used to a gentle touch from a man anyway why should he be any different? Admittedly Bruce Wayne and Batman were two different people, Bruce Wayne was a billionaire playboy and he acted like it. Batman was stoic and aggressive. The real Bruce lie somewhere in between the two, Selina could only find him at fleeting moments.

“Let me take you in,” In his hand he held what looked to be a small metal pill, “Once the inject the explosive into your neck, bite down on this, _hard,_ it’ll spark, don’t be alarmed. It’ll send an electro magnetic pulse wave through your body and disable the explosive and their GPS tracker, and replace it with one of my own, that’ll attach to the lining of your stomach, it should automatically attach to their system and make it appear that your implant is still fully functioning, I can shut off their ability to track you at any given point.”

She stared at it for a moment before taking it from him. She waited for him to continue as he replaced his gloves on his hands, “Need as much information about their security as possible, and I need to know where Amanda Waller is, plus as much information as you can gather about the team.”

She sighed heavily and held her hands out in front of herself expectantly beckoning him to restrain her so they could get this over with. Much to her surprise, he laughed softly and she arched an eyebrow.

“You told me I couldn’t tie you up again,” his voice was low and he moved behind her.

“That’s because last time you tied me up, when we were finished, you tried to take me to prison,” she said tersely.

He was silent but he slid his now gloved hands over her shoulders and down her arms and pulled them behind her back and placed a pair of black cuffs on her wrists. His lips were next to her ear when he spoke making her shiver, “It’s easier to restrain you if you let me, that way I didn’t have to hurt you.”

“But you-” he cut her off, _but he did hurt her... just not physically_.

“On your knees Selina,” he told her firmly pressing his lips to her shoulder before putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing downward. He knew what he was doing to her, she could also feel the smug smile as she lowered herself to her knees. She felt cuffs click over her ankles and then they were snapped and connect to the ones around her wrist. He moved back into her view standing in front of her, staring down at her. She could see the lust in his eyes, and see the moment where he reminded himself what they were doing.

“Was _this_ entirely necessary,” Selina huffed and squirmed slightly.

He knelt down in front of her and replaced her mask back on her face, “Mostly,” he replied even if his amusement didn’t touch his features she heard it in his voice.

“You’re a bastard,” Selina narrowed her eyes.

Batman was quiet for a moment, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her, “I know,” he said seriously before leaping from the rooftop.

The room they had her in was small, no locks for her to pick, she could cross it in three strides in one direction, five strides in another. There was only a foam mat a pillow and sheets, nothing she could make a weapon out of. So they thought. Selina was one of a small few female inmates, and she was the least likely to kill any of them. They played a fun game with her, none of them had one so far. The prize of this game was _her._ The first one that could claim the Kitty’s kitty, won.

Selina figured a way to make a weapon. She used her sharp canines to shred the sheet and braid it together tightly to make a rope. She’d choked plenty of them out but they started coming in at all hours of the night and frankly she was exhausted. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up.

Finally she kicked at the thick metal door to her cell, calling out the small window, “Griggs! Somebody get me Griggs, _now!_ ”

A couple of the guards that she could see from her cell look at her and one nodded disappearing for a moment. After a bit Griggs face appeared in the small window with a grin on his face, “Somethin’ I can do for you Ms. Kyle?” 

“Griggs, I didn’t call for you so we could speak through the cell door, I have a proposal for you, and I’d like to speak with you in private,” Selina said evenly. 

He considered this a moment, tilting his head from the side. Catwoman wasn’t a murderer, and the curiosity would kill him if he didn’t oblige her. 

“Fine, move to the back of the cell put both hands on the wall and don’t move until the cell door is closed,” Griggs told her. 

Selina sighed but reluctantly did as she was told. She waited until the door shut heavily, hearing Griggs tell the other guards not to open the door unless he said to. She turned around slowly and he stared at her expectantly. 

“So what can I do for you?” he asked arms crossed. 

“I would like to speak with Bruce Wayne,” she told him. 

Griggs laughed, “Oh really? Didn’t you try and _rob_ Bruce Wayne?”

“I didn’t _try,_ I did, regardless of that fact, I would like to speak to him, and I believe you could make that happen, but I suppose you’re wondering why you should make that happened?” Selina smiled coyly.

“Crossed my mind,” Griggs arched an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“If you can bring Bruce Wayne here so that I can speak with him...in person...then I will do something for you,” Selina smiled suggestively. 

“Oh yeah?” he quirked a smile. 

“Whatever **single** act you desire,” Selina offered, “And you can pretend it was your sexual prowess that I fell for, I’ll even confirm that you were just...too much to resist.”   

“I don’t know, Bruce Wayne’s a busy man, it might be really _hard_ for me to get him here,” Griggs now grinned wickedly, “Two ‘acts’,” 

“Griggs you're pushing it,” Selina narrowed her eyes. 

“You don’t have the upper hand here sweetheart,” he reminded her, “You wanna see Wayne? How much is it _really_ worth to you?”

“Tell me what you want first, and I’ll tell you if we have a deal,” Selina said crossing her arms. 

Griggs licked his lips and flicked his gaze over her he seemed to be in deep thought, though Selina couldn’t image the depth to be _that_ far.

“I want a blow job, watch the fangs, and you’re _going_ to swallow,” he narrowed his eyes as if daring her to challenge that.

“Fine,” Selina said her face remaining neutral even if she internally grimaced at swallowing any of that man’s bodily fluids, “And what else?” 

Griggs flicked his eyes over her again more slowly this time, licking his lips once more, “I want to taste you, for as long as I want.” 

This time she visually cringed, and Griggs smiled as if this way his goal to begin with. To find something that would make her uncomfortable. It wasn’t an act that she had control of. She hesitated, when she hesitated he spoke again, “I could always fuck you in the ass instead,” he grinned wryly now. 

“I would remove your dick with my teeth before I ever let that happen,” Selina growled, but composed herself quickly, “Your conditions are...acceptable...just one thing...bathe and brush your teeth, if you smell foul our deal is negated.” 

“How do I know you’ll deliver? You’re not known for bein’ honest,” Griggs huffed. 

“I could say the same for you,” Selina replied. 

“How about a good faith gesture?” Griggs grinned, “Let me taste you now.” 

“No,” Selina said sharply. 

“Fine, no deal,” Griggs started to turn towards the door. 

Selina’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm, and she sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fine, but brush your teeth, you smell like garlic and cheetos,” she grimaced. 

Griggs smiled like shark, then frowned breathing into his hand and smelling his breath and wincing. He grinned at her and winked before pounding on the door, “Open the door, and someone escort Ms. Kyle to the showers.” 

She huffed indignantly, “Cats are _clean_ creatures Griggs, unlike men, and Griggs, if don’t hold up your end of the bargain, I will make _very_ sure that you regret it.”

**

  
  


_ Christ,  _ she felt fowl she couldn’t scrub him off of her enough. The guards were getting impatient eventually they’d come to drag her out. She heard a few laughing though, more at Griggs’s expense, at the length of time she spent cleaning herself.

“Selina, hurry up, or I’m comin’ to get you,” Griggs called in.

They didn’t have many female guards, so when one wasn’t available, either they didn’t shower that day or they accepted that if they took too long one of them would come get them. Griggs however, made a small exception given the case, but his patience was running thin. Probably because they were making fun of him.

She reluctantly turned off the scalding shower, and dressed herself in a clean orange jumpsuit. She could almost see the disappointment on Griggs’s face when she came out. She didn’t give him a second look, he was close behind her however, as she was escorted back to her cell.

“I got a hold of him, he’ll be here tomorrow,” Griggs told her lowly.

“Good Boy, you work quick when you want something,” Selina purred condescendingly. 

Griggs narrowed his eyes and reached out and to trace her face with his tips. Selina craved touch, her sense of touch was as sensitive as the rest of her senses, however, she was also a feline and he’d touched her enough. There was a low feline growl, before her sharp teeth caught his hand with an inhuman speed.

“Fuckin’ Bitch, no teeth,” Griggs snarl drawing back his bleeding hand and back handing her on reaction. That sent another jolt of pain through him and several guards grabbed Selina by her arms and legs and threw her into her cell. She caught herself before the landing hurt her. She glared through the bars spitting out a mixture of her blood and Griggs’s. She tongued her split lip.

“I can’t believe she fuckin’ bit me,” she her Grigg’s snarl.

“Maybe you should have given her better head,” one of the guards snorted then burst into laughter.

“Fuck you, get back to work,” Griggs snarled, she could hear him stalk off more than likely to treat his wound.  

She didn’t sleep, still afraid they’d burst in and attack her. They didn’t perhaps Griggs laid claim, or perhaps they were afraid she’d bite them too. She was surprised at how early she heard the bang on the door. She was honestly ecstatic to see Bruce’s face appear.

“Ten minutes before we come back,”  Griggs said tersely.

“Twenty,” Selina replied immediately.

“Fifteen, but only because I’m feeling generous,” his words dripped with venom and sarcasm, “Careful Mr. Wayne, she bites,” he said holding up his bandaged hand.

“I don’t intend on putting my hands where they don’t belong,” Bruce replied tersely.

Griggs snorted and stalked off, as he closed the door behind Bruce.

“Selina...are you alright?” he reached out and touched her swollen lip.

“For now, Bruce, I can’t do this, either I’m going to kill someone or…” she was reluctant to tell him just what she’d been going through.

“Selina, you are perfectly able to disable someone without killing them, I’ve seen you do it,” Bruce told her firmly, “You can do this, Selina, I know how strong you are.”

“You have no idea what I had to go through just to…” She sighed and shook her head, then looked away from him.

Bruce reached out and pulled her into a hug, “You can do it Selina,” he muttered to her, “I’ll be here for you, but you know if I come back again, they’ll get suspicious.”

She drew back from him and nodded, turning from him, “Fine...get out..”

Bruce sighed, “Selina…”

Selina moved next to him and pounded on the door, “Somebody come get him,” she called out.

Two guards showed up and unlocked the door, the idea flashed through her head in the moment it took for them to open it to let him out. They didn’t tell her to step back. She jumped up and gripped the door frame kicking Bruce into the guards. She heard him curse and she took off into a dead run. She lost track of where she was, now she heard an alarm sound as she came up to an empty open cell. There were several guards behind her, and a few in front of her but they were pushing another inmate towards the cell. Female. Selina ducked into her cell just as they threw her in.

“You're Harley Quinn,” Selina tilted her head.

“And you're Catwoman! Hiya! It’s good to be back ya know,” She smiled and turned to wave at the guards and blow kisses.

Bruce stood among the guards who now just stared.

“I’m not goin’ in after her, no way,” One of them commented walking off.

“Fine, leave her there, at least we got her,” they shrugged.

Bruce just stood and stared a moment, before one of them prompted him to leave.

“This is so great I get a roommate this time, and look they kept my espresso machine,” Harley said cheerfully. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are two companion pieces to this, Batman/Catwoman and Griggs/Catwoman, Roof Top Romp, and What is owed both are up now


End file.
